A variety of dosage forms, such as tablets, capsules and gelcaps are known in the pharmaceutical arts. Tablets generally refer to relatively compressed powders in various shapes. One type of elongated, capsule-shaped tablet is commonly referred to as a “caplet.” Capsules are typically manufactured using a two piece gelatin shell formed by dipping a steel rod into gelatin so that the gelatin coats the end of the rod. The gelatin is hardened into two half-shells and the rod extracted. The hardened half-shells are then filled with a powder and the two halves joined together to form the capsule. (See generally, HOWARD C. ANSEL ET AL., Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms and Drug Delivery Systems (7th Ed. 1999).)
Gelatin-coated tablets, commonly known as geltabs and gelcaps, are an improvement on gelatin capsules and typically comprise a tablet coated with a gelatin shell. Several well known examples of gelcaps are McNeil Consumer Healthcare's acetaminophen based products sold under the trade name Tylenol®. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,820,524; 5,538,125; 5,228,916; 5,436,026; 5,679,406; 5,415,868; 5,824,338; 5,089,270; 5,213,738; 5,464,631; 5,795,588; 5,511,361; 5,609,010; 5,200,191; 5,459,983; 5,146,730; 5,942,034 describe geltabs and gelcaps and methods and apparatuses for making them. Conventional methods for forming gelcaps are generally performed in a batchwise manner using a number of stand alone machines operating independently. Such batch processes typically include the unit operations of granulating, drying, blending, compacting (e.g., in a tablet press), gelatin dipping or enrobing, drying, and printing.
Unfortunately, these processes have certain drawbacks. For example, because these systems are batch processes, each of the various apparatuses employed is housed in a separate clean room that must meet FDA standards. This requires a relatively large amount of capital in terms of both space and machinery. A process that would increase and streamline production rates would therefore provide many economic benefits including a reduction in the size of facilities needed to mass produce pharmaceutical products. Generally, it would be desirable to create a continuous operation process, as opposed to a batch process, for formation of gelcaps and other dosage forms.
Furthermore, gel dipping and drying operations are in general relatively time consuming. Thus, a process that simplifies the gelatin coating operation in particular and reduces drying time would also be advantageous.
Current equipment for making gelcaps and geltabs is designed to produce these forms only according to precise specifications of size and shape. A more versatile method and apparatus, which could be used to produce a variety of dosage forms to deliver pharmaceuticals, nutritionals, and/or confections, would therefore also be advantageous.
Accordingly, applicants have now discovered that a wide variety of dosage forms, including compressed tablets, gelcaps, chewable tablets, liquid fill tablets, high potency dosage forms, and the like, some of which in and of themselves are novel, can be made using unique operating modules. Each operating module performs distinct functions, and therefore may be used as a stand alone unit to make certain dosage forms. Alternatively, two or more of the same or different operating modules may be linked together to form a continuous process for producing other dosage forms. In essence, a “mix and match” system for the production of dosage forms is provided by the present invention. Preferably, the operating modules may be linked together as desired to operate as a single continuous process.